Yumiko Yamamoto
|name= Yumiko Yamamoto |kanji= 山本由美子 |race= Human |birthday= June 15th |age= 17 (Appearence) |gender= Female |height= 6'2 |blood type= A |eyes= Green (Normal), Yellow (Dark Form) |hair= Blond Colored Hair |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild Karyuudo |previous affiliation= Fiore Royal Military |occupation= Mage-Knight, Maid and Artist |previous occupation= Chief Sergeant |team= Karyuudo "Main Group" |partner= None |base of operations= The Starbreaker Grand Hall |status= Active |relatives= Hiroki Yamamoto (Older Brother) Kagura Yamamoto (Twin Sister) |alias= Nicknames *"Twilight Knight" *"Knight-Queen" *"Maid of the Stars" *"The Demon Maid" *"Yuko-sama" |magic= Magic Skills *'The Queens Throne' (クイーンズ玉座, Kuīnzu Gyokuza) *Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) *Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) *Requip (換装 Kansō) *Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) *Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) |weapons= Mana Blade, Clarentna along with many other forms of weapons including axes swords and other weapons. |caption = The Twilight Knight|romaji = Yamamoto yumiko|weight = 119 pounds|marital status = Single}} Yumiko Yamamoto is a knight-style independent mage travelling throughout the world, as for her true identity, is unknown however she serves Star Breaker Guild as both a mage and a maid. She is apart of Karyuudo, as her heroic battle skill shine for having her defeat thousands of mages, an extra-large wyverns, knights, magical beasts and demons by herself in the past. Appearance She seem very pretty appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She normally wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue slik dress, underneath which she uses during traveling. She shown to wear a black suit or a maid dress for her employment of being a maid during her job. When she started to gain an dark version of herself from holding onto the black orb for so long, for the longest time, she appeared in a black and white dress with her eyes glowing bright yellow when in battle she also has a dark blue and black suit of armor which most times she battles without the helmet on her face. She still retains the maid dress like her other look, however she seems to give a much colder look during it. Personality Yumiko is a strong-willed young woman that always speaks resolutely. She is courageous, determined, and set on making the guild stronger. Yumiko insists that she is a warrior first and that her gender is of little importance to her. Her stubborn personality is evident when she frequently explains how much the world is better off without such dark powers of the Black Arts. She has a cold-blooded and ruthless side when it comes to achieving his goals, if there was a chance to save lives of millions by sacrificing a few lives she will do what she must than later have tears roll down her face when it is completed. As the maid, she appears to be most times willing to help out people at the same time Yumiko has shown a rough side of her but her rarely battles unless kageki wills it or her honor wants her to do so, however she is able to destroy her enemy in the name of the name of her ruler. Under the Influence of the stone, she gained a split personality changes vastly upon being corrupted but she cannot be called a villain, She is more of a dark hero who is still an idealist clinging to her own values even after being blackened. Over time the split personality is able to come out randomly even without the stone or merely at ta release command from her after she accepting her other half. The black orb her personally takes a much more cruel almost dark and dark personally she appears to still care for her guild but anyone aside from them she would kill without hesitation or remorse, She still agrees on any challenger left before her unless she can't bring herself to do so. With that said she is mainly focused on working for the peace in the world and has shown to have a bit of a crush on fuyu after he appeared from the being sealed away from so long, which soon after he was married, it disappeared. History Back-story The Broken Moon Part 1 First appearance Yumiko was a proud solider of the Fiore Military for many years after serving multiple years in the field, she begins to question the loyalty and if she was doing the right thing after they army completely destroyed a farming city of people that some officers believed had cult of Zeref members though he couldn't prove it willingly signed innocent people to there death after this event, she felt like she could no longer be apart of it. That changed when the guild was first brought in, she did serve with the Fiore Royal Military during the mission that ended the chairman's life as still the Major, before quitting to join Star Breaker Guild ranks and be a member of the imperial forces. Shatter-Moon Saga Well apart of the guild she serves as both a member as well as an maid which is fine, with her during the rumors of them uncovering a black crystal orb, well following yusuke during his troublesome time. She informed by a figure called "Kageki" in the throne rooms which during the mission found a black-stone, which she put in her pocket thinking it was a good luck charm. During her time in the guild she was training with a fellow sword-mage named Saruwatari Shinichi, they both battled in the past time and again no matter how many times never once needed to unleash her legendary blade, "Clarenta", due to the fact she wished not to kill a comrade, however this shows there swordplay was at pair with each other. After he disappeared she begins to feel a hint of darkness in taint in her holy quest to destroy dark magic, as was over taken by the power of the black orb which lead her to be a more darker version of herself. She still remains loyal to the group however she is much more hurtful and likely to wound an enemy to get info or just down right bossy, which this is an effect from the influence of the black orb known only as "Moon-bane" which kageki keeps hidden from both his brother and the demon lord Baal's human avatar. It was later Explained by Fuyu to Yusuke Kenpachi, she is currently apart along with yusuke's brother Yamashita Kenpachi that there apart of a group known as Karyuudo aka Hunter, as well Yumiko stopped him from telling yusuke anymore about the group by using her fist into his face whenever he talks about it. Two Kingdoms Saga She will be in the Two Kingdoms Saga. Magic and Abilities Magic *'The Queens Throne': (クイーンズ玉座, Kuīnzu Gyokuza) - This is a form of caster magic, which uses both light and dark magical energy, when used Yumiko can draw both from both her dark side and her normal magical power or use it to summon her dark-side using her magic to bring her to life. Well in the mortal world, the dark energy forms into a solid body inside her Tyrant armor, to join her during battle, it also appears that her dark half otherwise known as "Alter/Dark Yumiko", who grows and gets stronger as her normal half does as well. *'Dark Queen Release': (ダーク女王リリース, Dāku joō rirīsu) - Using a requip to summon forth, the Dark Tyrant armor, she sends abit of her magic, as well as the dark energy into the armor itself in a manner of mobiles the shadowy figure starts to forms into the shape of yumiko. As soon as it's eyes glow bright yellow, it retains the normal color of her body as yumiko using this her dark-side is able to fight alongside her good half or fight herself for training if need be. *'Chaos Swords: Twilight of the Land': - This attack is used when Yumiko uses her dark energy and her normal energy into a much more powerful version of the Fury of the Land, summons a giant blast fusing dark red and black energy with a golden trim into a single blast wave. The impact of darkness and light energy fused together is enough that it defeated an S-Class Wizard of Nightmare Wing in a single blow. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic involving the use of swords, when used by her she carries two magical sword as well as she can also use her magic to summon multiple magical dagger blades to be summoned outwards to blast towards a target. She also known to use her magical force to combo her sword magic powers to channel them into both light or darkness based attacks in combat. *'Sword Magic: Broken Seal Unleashed' - This spell removes the seal on her Mana blade to become the Legendary "Clarenta" which with this blade her magical energy will be trailed with bright yellow and light magic which was powered by the faith of the kings come to past in the realm. * Sword Magic: Sword Dance - When Yumiko then points her finger activate the magical seal along her sword it glowed bright red. she can generate a group of magic enhanced blade in her hand giving her a much more powerful impact as well as quick blade slices. She either use it to rapidly use it to augment her speed and power tenfold or generate multiple energy-based swing her sword, release blue-shaped energy blades bombard in a large sweeping motion to have 86 swords rain down. *'Sword Magic: Fury of the Lands': - The attack where Clarenta trails the raw magical energy as it would form into an single beam of light as it would trail around the sword in a form of a blast wave, true it can't be used repeatedly but has shown from the skill of her able to be used five times before she haves to rest to regain herself. *'Sword Magic: Queen's Supreme Slash': - This attack focus, raw magic out of the earth and the planet as well as her own strength all into a single blast, which is so powerful it which forms into a golden light which has such force, that it rips into the earth and water cutting it like butter, upon impact the blast explodes for about fourteen feet across. The drawback after using this leaves Yumiko with about 90% of her strength than normal, to the point she leans on her sword or sometimes even pass out from the amount of energy lost during this attack. *'Sword Magic: Darkness of the Lands' - This attack is the evil version of the Fury of the lands, this magic uses raw magical energy and forms it a giant beam of dark red and black light forming into a solid blast wave which unlike the other she don't have to rest to regain herself. It also appears that during slash attacks, it uses the same energy to trail behind it showing that, Alter Yumiko has greater control than her normal counterpart however in her mind, she appears trying to teach her good half how to do the same. Requip (換装 Kansō lit. Express Equipmentary) Is also known as Re-equip, is a Holder Type Magic related to the summoning of equipment, she is able to summon forth her armor as well as her other blades including her famous blade known only as "'Clarentna'", any of magical armor or "Seal Form" Mana blade, which are both very power weapons of legend. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. - When used by Yumiko, her blade is about to form a swarm of wind at will as she is able to use it like a blade or in other means like making flames bigger, with this type of magic she uses it more a base of support however it don't include it can't be used as a weapon. Releaseia.jpg|Wind Magic: Shining Blade Air Mage.jpg|Wind Magic EXCALIBUR-fate-stay-night-3218374-800-600.jpg|Clarentna/Sword Magic: Fury of the Lands AlterBurst.jpg|Sword Magic: Darkness of the Lands File:Fate_stay_night_390277.jpg|Legendary Sword - Clarentna Alter.jpg|Black/Alter Clarenta Mana Blade.jpg|Mana Blade *'Wind Magic: Kuro-Oujou' - An wave of her hand as shards of blades would fly infused with the winds would spin around drilling into foes as well as slashing or knocking them away from contact from the female. *'Wind Magic: Shining Blade' - Infusing three things, Iron from blades, Her own magical energy and lastly the winds itself the blades form into a sharp of an shining wind that would blast out as both a twister and an blade slash towards her enemies.. Abilities Enhanced Strength - In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, She possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable able to carry fourteen handful of solid gold bars and various other thing inside a large bag with little effort. She appears after during her time with training her Masuyo, can carry her Mana blade with a single hand, however the weight is still is a bit of a factor at times. Enhanced Durability - Not including her saintly armor, She possesses the physical prowess of being able to withstand a great deal of wounds before going down, she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic attack from Akuji. While she was still unconscious and somehow get back up, withstand a barrage of impacts from a crazed Fuyu, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power of his, without incapacitating damage. Immense Magic Power - As an S-Class Mage of the Star Breaker Guild, She possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. She was also able to access her dark alter ego, the The Dark Queen which double the amount of power used by Yumiko. When exerted, her Magic Power is a gold and yellow color. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes - Yumiko is able to quickly dodge an opponent's strikes, Even more amazing she can counterattack in quick and rapid succession almost instantly after she using her Clarenta to slice her enemies for both offence and defend. She has another amazing skill being able to leap onto the top of large buildings to chase after an enemy, without using her magic or anything however at times, is still able to fight handle her teacher in a fight when it comes to speed. Her enhanced speed & reflexes also allows her to analyze and follow the movements of faster opponents making blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes possible, however it is unknown how quick her speed is alone. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist - She is known to be a very skilled in swordsmanship, and she has the power to stand toe-to-toe with the Queen of Spades. She was able to easily slice and defeat anyone before it could react. She is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of her sword's range, on for six feet away when using clarenta to since, Mana Blade to heavy to match the speed. Equipment Clarenta - The Famous blade of the land of broken thunder, it is the legendary sword of light which has the power to repel darkness when unleashed. After the area that is known as the main "Thorn", he lays dead his final command was to seal this blade in a tomb putting his heart and soul into this when triggered shines with a golden light, this is the true form of the Mana blade, with pure holy magical energy and raw magical power alone can turn the tide of battle. Dark Clarenta '''- Forged after the taint of darkness over taken it's good counterpart, this sword not only channels but controls the dark energy of the Dark side Yumiko able to use it at her command, it loses all color aside from strange dark red marks along it's side. The sword itself can also be used by Yumiko, however the dark energy maybe a high power-boost for her but if she uses it for too long she might be over-taken and her alter-ego "Dark Yumiko" will return however at some points when both are focused on the same goal she can use it freely. '''Mana Blade - the seal form of Clarenta an much heaver blade, only unleashed by those who have the royal blood of the ruler of the lands in the past, or one that has the blood of a dragon inside there vain, is able to unleash it power, however the blade remains unseen unless the user chooses to show it. It looks alot more heavy and larger, requires two hands to use in battle instead of the single hand with Clarenta, since it takes a wider shape in the way of a great-sword instead of normal. *'Blood Tyrant Armor' - Yumiko's body is covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame aside from the missing helmet. The female's armor is a white armor with crimson red markings and runes around it. When she uses this form her hair is tied back in to a bun. 52maids5fr.jpg|Normal Yumiko Maid normal_saber_alter_3.jpg|Dark Yumiko Maid saber-620x.jpg|Normal Armor Yumiko User111166 pic89981 1265896710.jpg|Yumiko sparring Shinichi Fate-StayNightMordredComparison.jpg|Dark Yumiko with Maid and Tyrant Empress Armor Konachan.com - 70709 armor blonde_hair fate_stay_night fate_unlimited_codes green_eyes saber saber_lily sword weapon.jpg|Saint Paladin Armor Dark Armor.jpg|Blood Tyrant Armor Saber29.jpg|Saint Warrior Armor with The Mana Blade 87267-bigthumbnail.jpg|Tyrant Empress Armor with Black Clarentna Fate-staynightSaberinSummer.png|Off-duty Yumiko 1237782-1152x864.jpg|Grim Fates *'Saint Empress Armor' - The armor, used by her after her steel-plate was destroyed was used during the 500 year war, given to her by Kageki/Masahiro who believe it was the right thing to do. Her armor was worn by a woman in the past which killed Drago-lich monster during the 500 year war after a demonic Lich who serves Zeref used his magic to morph himself into a remains of a old dragon that was killed off by a crazed dragon slayer. The armor is as light-weight as a feather but is able to protect her from many forms of magic, with the power to cut the effects of many spell attack power in half. After effected by the black stone, well under the influence stopped using this armor wears this after the dark aura. *'Tyrant Empress Armor' - From the influence of the moon-scatter stone, the soul of Yumiko turn the taint of pitch-black so she summoned forth a dark armor fitting her evil heart takes hold she can summon this armor forth. Her armor takes a dark navy blue and black appearance with much more heavy plate armor with a mask sometimes covering her face, with black, which appears not only to halve the effects of most forms of magic but all darkness-based magic appears to be drained into the armor and reverts to dark energy given to the user. :Darkness Magic: Word of Pains - When Yumiko uses this spell, she creates a growing sphere of Darkness Magic. After forming the orb she then throws it forward as the orb morphs into a monstrous image of floating eye ball with testicles around it's body, which it then expelling out black tendrils to lunge outwards to impale multiple enemy target at once. :Darkness Magic: Dark Ray - Dark Yumiko can generate a black outlined purple beam in the shape of a orb which formed along her finger shortly before firing a powerful ray of Darkness Magic from their hand towards the enemy to impale the beam through there body. She can also do a much more powerful version that turns the small beam into a large blast wave of dark magical energy depending on how much anger she is carrying. *'Saint Paladin Armor' - After her former armor was restored, she taken her armor to the Hell Forge, an monstrous forge built in Regno Rosa, which she had a new set of armor forged which is a pure white version of her Saint Empress Armor with strange marks around it. This armor seems when using this set of armor, which retains the halving of magical based attacks, however it appears this set of armor can summon out photon energy, out of the blade edge of the sword, which trails boosting both the speed of the sword itself and the user. The light from this armor is enough which it appears to hurts, various monsters of myths including Demons and other evil beings. :Light Magic: Proton Burst - Through her Saint Paladin Armor, she can generate light-based orbs out of her hand to generate into a explosive orbs to blast through enemy defenses. This attack can be used multiple times or changed to generate a larger since orb to explode at much larger scale then the others, the longer it charges. :Light Magic: Firefly Shine - While using Light Magic, Yumiko can generate bright yellow images of firefly which dance around the area bursting out a stream of light all around the area to blind multiple targets or shine some illumination to clear the darkness from the area. Trivia *Her Appearances and Abilities are based off of Alter Saber and Saber also known as Altria Pendragon the female version of Knight Arthur from Fate/Stay Night. *Clarent, pronounced (cluh-rent), is the sword in the stone which Arthur pulled free to become King of Britain, not to be mistaken with Excalibur, which Excalibur is Arthur's Sword which he obtained from the Lady of Avalon. It should not be confused with the sword in the stone. *Her theme hasn't been picked yet however, if anyone has a suggestion, please comment below? * Also her move-set and weaponry was inspired by Erza Scarlet style with the multiple weapons and armors in combat just.. "Saber" looking version. Category:Female Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:mage Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword mage Category:Sword user Category:Karyuudo